You're My Angel And My Gumiho
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: SIAPA BILANG BIDADARI ITU CANTIK DAN LEMBUT ? ITU TIDAK BENAR, DIA BIDADARI YANG SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN SEORANG GUMIHO… YA GUMIHO...\ Main Cast : HunHan, and KaiSoo... OneShoot


"**YOU'RE MY ANGEL AND MY GUMIHO"**

**MAIN CAST :**

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**KIM JONG IN**

**DO KYUNG SOO**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, FANTASY, GENDERSWITCH, ETC**

**RATING :**

**T**

**AUTHOR : Y.P AND AERIN (FB : [Y.P : PUTERI MAUIDAWATI IKHSAN] [AERIN : RINA AWALIA])**

**SUMARRY : SIAPA BILANG BIDADARI ITU CANTIK DAN LEMBUT ? ITU TIDAK BENAR, DIA BIDADARI YANG SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN SEORANG GUMIHO… YA GUMIHO**

Mata hari bersinar terang pagi itu, Seorang Pria sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir dengan wajah yang disinari sinar matahari terlihat silau. Oh Sehun, Ia adalah pemilik sebuah toko ramyun. Ia tinggal dirumah kecil di Seoul bersama anjingnya Bokgu. Pagi itu pagi yang cerah bagi Sehun, hari ini Ia akan membuka toko ramyunnya lebih awal dari hari hari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya bersama Bokgu, lalu bersiap siap untuk pergi ke toko. Ia menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi daun, Musim gugur kali ini sangat berantakan.

Sehun membalik papan menjadi "Open", Sehun keluar toko untuk memastikan tokonya sudah rapi. Tiba tiba bunyi keras terdengar dari arah jalan raya, Sehun menengok keseberang jalan. Terlihat seperti ada meteor yang jatuh tepat disebrang jalan, Sehun memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada disana karna terlalu banyak orang, Ia pun kembali ke tokonnya. Sehun ingat sesuatu,  
"Sampah yang kemaren belum ketaruh diluar" Sehun pun menuju ke dapur dan mengambil kantong besar berisi sampah.

Saat Sehun menuju ke depan toko Ia dibuat penasaran oleh gerakan dibalik tembok tokonya. Ia pun menuju ke belakang tembok itu, Sehun terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang, bergaun putih, & bersayap, tapi sayapnya hanya tinggal satu. Wanita itu terkejut saat melihat Sehun dengan seketika sayapnya menghilang.  
"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk wanita itu  
"Aku Luhan" Jawab wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat seperti orang sakit.  
"Apa kau sakit? Ku bantu berdiri" Sehun melihat wanita itu sangat lemah,Wanita itu berusaha berdiri sendiri tapi lalu ia terjatuh.  
"Apa perlu ku gendong?" Tawar Sehun, tapi wanita itu tidak memberikan jawaban. Sehun pun menggendongnya menuju tokonya, Sehun merebahkannya disofa dekat dapur. Lalu Ia membawakan semangkuk ramyun & secangkir teh.  
"Ini untukmu"  
"Terimakasih"  
"Namaku Sehun, Kau datang dari mana?"  
Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.  
"Orang ini! Aku tidak akan mudah percaya dengannya. Bisa saja kan Ia ingin menipuku." Ucap Luhan dalam hati, Ia mulai memakan ramyunnya sambil terus memandangi Sehun yang ada didapur.  
"Permisi!" Suara pelanggan terdengar dari toko, Sehun segera menuju ke toko. Lalu Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.  
"Aa.., Luhan kau ganti bajumu! Tidak baik memakai gaun. Bajunya ada diatas meja, gantinya di toilet ya!"  
Luhan hanya mengguk, "Cih! Seenaknya saja dia, Bagaimana bisa bidadari memakai baju manusia!" gerutunya dalam hati. Tak ada pilihan lain, Ia memilih mengganti bajunya, lalu mengikat rambutnya.

Toko ramyunnya dipenuhi pelanggan, Sehun kewalahan melayani pelanggannya. Luhan mengintip dari balik pintu.  
"Apa aku perlu membantunya? Orang orang yang kelaparan itu sepertinya tidak sabaran!" Ucap Luhan dalam hati. Sehun yang sedang menuangkan kuah ramyun tiba tiba terdengar alunan musik yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya.  
"Hey! Musiknya bagus" Seorang pelanggan mengatakannya didepan Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk kebingungan lalu Ia melirik ke arah Luhan. Mata Sehun melotot ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursi kosong dekat pintu keluar samping, Sepertinya orang orang tidak melihatnya. Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk memastikan dugaanya benar, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju keluar toko. Sehun tidak tau jika Jongin, teman dekatnya melihat tingkah aneh Sehun.

Luhan menampakan dirinya saat berada diluar,  
"Kau bisa melihatku?"  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kenapa orang orang tidak melihatmu?"  
"Aku menghilang tadi, dan sekarang sudah menampakan diri"  
"Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Aku bidadari bukan manusia. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, Aku bisa melakukan yang manusia tidak bisa lakukan, Tapi kenapa kau bisa melihatku saat aku menghilang ya? Aneh sekali!"  
"Lalu? Yang memutuar musik tadi, Kau?"  
"Itu benar! Ah.., Sudahlah jika kau ingin bertanya banyak nanti saja. Orang orang yang kelaparan itu menunggumu!"  
"Sehun!" terdengar suara Jongin dari belakang, Sehun menengok kebelakang. Dengan cepat Luhan menghilang lagi.  
"Sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil melihat sekeliling  
"Ahh, Tidak sedang apa apa. Kenapa kau kesini?"  
"Aku melihatmu kesini, Dengan gaya seperti menarik sesuatu"  
"Ah.., Mungkin itu memang gaya ku"  
"Oh ya, Kau kekurangan pegawai ya?"  
"Iya, Tapi.., adapegawai baru disini"  
"Perempuan? Laki laki?"  
"Perempu- " Belum selesai Sehun mengatakannya, Luhan menendang kaki Sehun. Sehun menengok ke arah belakang kebingungan.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung  
"Tidak, Tadi terdengar suara anjing.."  
"Lalu pegawai baru itu dimana dia sekarang?"  
"Dia.." Wajah Sehun terlihat kesakitan, Sepertinya Luhan baru saja Menginjak kaki Sehun  
"Kau kenapa lagi?"  
"Tidak, Kakiku sakit . Karyawaan itu perempuan dia tidak sedang ada urusan diluar"  
"Dia tidur dirumahmu ya malam tadi?"  
"Tidak! Dia baru saja menjadi pegawai tadi pagi"  
"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi pegawaimu sekarang"  
"Terserah, Aku menerimamu. Sekarang kau mencatat pesanan dan mengantar pesanan"  
Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke dalam toko, Sehun menatap jam dinding.  
"Aigo! Sudah jam 10, Jongin aku titip toko! Aku pergi dulu"  
Jongin hanya mengangguk, Luhan mengejar Sehun dan menahannya didepan toko.  
"Kau! Apalagi?"  
"Mau kemana?"  
"Bukan urusanmu!, Cepat tampakkan dirimu dan bantu Jongin. Aku pergi dulu!"  
Sehun melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah halte bus.  
"Yang benar saja! Aku harus berkerja bersama manusia itu, Kim Jongin?" 

Tiba tiba Luhan melihat sebuah majalah yang terjatuh dari tas seorang pelajar, Luhan menampakan dirinya dan mengambil majalah itu dan membukanya  
"Lee Tae Min..., Hey! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini" Luhan melihat kebelakang, Didepan toko ada Jongin yang sedang menunggu seseorang.  
"Jongin? Apakah dia Lee Tae Min?, Sepertinya Ia menungguku. Pegawai baru"  
Luhan berlari menghampiri Jongin.  
"Kau pegawai baru?"  
"Kau betul, Namaku Luhan"  
"Nama yang bagus. Namaku Jongin"  
Jongin mengeluarkan handphonenya, Luhan melihat alat itu dengan wajah bingung  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan  
"Kau tidak tau ini?"  
Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kau dari mana sih? Sampai barang se familiar ini tidak kau kenali?"  
"Aku.."  
"Ini namanya Handphone, Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk berbicara dengan seseorang walaupun jaraknya jauh suaranya akan terdengar..,Kau bodoh sekali!"  
"Tidak! Aku tidak bodoh. Aku punya penyakit hilang ingatan makanya begini!"  
"Oh, Maaf kalau begitu"  
"Hmm, Bolehku pinjam untuk berbicara dengan Sehun?"  
"Ini silahkan" 

Luhan mengambil handphone Jongin lalu mulai menggunkannya  
"Aku bisa menggunakannya" Seru Luhan dalam hati, Tiba tiba jarinya bergerak sendiri, Jarinya menyentuh tombol tombol yang membawanya berbicara Sehun. Luhan menempelkan Handphone Jongin ketelinganya. Luhan menjauh dari Jongin,  
'Beep Beep'  
"Hallo, Ada a-" Sehun belum selesai berbicara  
"Sehun tolong dijawab! Lee Tae Min itu siapa?"  
"Luhan? Kau-"  
"Dijawab saja"  
"Lee Tae Min, Bukannya artis dari SM Entertaiment?"  
"Artis? SM Entertaiment?"  
"hah~, Artis itu orang terkenal. Kalau SM Entertaiment adalah agensi"  
"Agensi itu apa?"  
"Jika ada orang ingin mengontrak artis itu harus izin ke agensi dulu"  
"Memang orang bisa dikontrak?"  
"Maksudnya disewa, misalnya untuk menyayi, Memang ada apa dengan Chen?"  
"Apakah Jongin itu Lee Tae Min?"  
"Tentu saja tidak! Kau jangan bercanda"  
"Jongin mirip dengan Lee Tae Min. Menurutmu bagaimana?"  
"Ah.., Benar juga sih. Apa kau membantu Jongin? Apa kau cuma merepotkannya?"  
"Iya iya, Habis ini aku membantunya"  
"Baguslah, Aku akan segera pulang" – 'Beep beep'  
Luhan lalu mengembalikan handphone Jongin.  
"Gomawo"  
"Gwaenchana!, Cepat masuk ke toko dan bantu aku"  
"Arasso" 

Luhan membantu Jongin ditoko, Tak lama Sehun pulang bersama seorang perempuan. Jongin berbisik  
"Han, Itu namanya Kyung Soo"  
"Hey!" Luhan mendorong Jongin  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku Luhan! Bukan Han!"  
"Kalian apa apaan!" Teriak Sehun "Baru bertemu sedah bisa berkelahi?"  
"Maaf" Ucap Luhan dan Jongin  
" Kyung Soo ini Luhan, Dia pegawai baru"  
"Oh,Namamu indah sekali. Salam kenal" Kyung Soo membungkukkan badan ke arah Luhan, Luhan pun juga.  
"Eh, Jongin kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyung Soo  
"Iya, Apa kau punya kabar tentang Chanyeol?"  
"Belum, memang dia kenapa?"  
"Dia kuliah diluar negeri, itu juga kata Chanyeol"  
"Wah.., Beruntung sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya semejak kita lulus SMA, 3 tahun lalu"  
"Sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya lalu melirik Kyung Soo & Jongin. 

Sehun menyuruh Kyung Soo untuk duduk, Lalu Ia menyuruh Luhan & Jongin menemuinya didapur.  
"Kalian akan tidur dirumahku" Seru Sehun sambil memasukan tangan ke dalam kantong celana  
"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Jongin  
"Entahlah" jawab Sehun  
"Arasso!"  
"Kalian jangan membuat kekacauan, Aku akan berusaha supaya Kyung Soo ingin menjadi pacarku"  
"Apa!?" Mata Luhan terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sehun, Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Ia menuju ke depan untuk menemui Kyung Soo.  
"Jika dia berpacaran dengan wanita itu, Dia akan sering pergi dari pada berkerja" Ucap Jongin sambil bersandar dimeja.  
"Aku akan beri tahu sesuatu, Aku ini bidadari" Mendengar itu Jongin tertawa geli.  
"Kenapa? Tidak percaya!?" Luhan meninggikan suaranya seakan akan disekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi api panas.  
"Tentu saja. Tidak percaya!"  
"Aku bisa menghidupkan lampu ini tanpa menyentuh saklarnya!"  
"Coba saja kalau bisa" Jongin masih terlihat tidak percaya, Luhan menaikan jari telunjuknya ke arah lampu dan tiba tiba aja lampu itu menyala sangat terang tidak seperti biasanya.  
"Sudahku bilangkan?"  
"Wah... Sulap?"  
"TIDAKK!"  
"Iya aku percaya, Walau sebenarnya tidak" 

Tak lama Sehun menghampiri mereka.  
"Kalian lapar?" Tanyanya  
"Iya" Jawab Jongin  
"Aku membuat pizza" Sehun menunjuk ke arah oven, Lalu Ia membuka oven dan mengambil pizza itu. Jongin langsung mengambil sepotong pizza yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.  
"Luhan kau mau?" Tawarn Sehun  
"Mau!"  
"Hey~, Apakah bidadari memiliki lambung dan usus untuk mencerna makanan?"  
"Tentu saja ada!" Jawab Luhan dengan nada tinggi  
"Kau sudah tahu?" Tatapan Sehun mengarah ke Jongin yang sedang mungunyah  
"Tahu!, Dia menceritakannya padaku" Jongin melirik Luhan yang baru saja ingin menggigit pizzanya.  
"Itu benar" Jawab Luhan  
"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya"  
"Terserah kau saja"  
"Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Jongin  
"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya!"  
"Oh ya? Ini sudah hampir malam, Kau belum mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin  
"Belum, Bagaimana kalian menonton TV dulu"  
"Arasso" 

Sehun & Jongin duduk diatas sofa sementara Luhan duduk dilantai  
"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan  
"Kenapa kau jadi ada disini bersama Sehun?" Tanya Jongin  
"Itu.., Aku dari kayangan karna aku tidak sopan jika berbicara makanya aku dibuang ke bumi. Aku memiliki bola permata berwarna ungu, Jika kami (Bidadari) dikirim kebumi kami sudah jadi setengah manusia sehingga bisa mati. Gunanya batu itu jika aku mati aku bisa hidup lagi tapi hanya 2 menit"  
"Lalu jika sudah 2 menit?" Tanya Sehun  
"Mati"  
"Mana sayapmu?" Tanya Jongin  
"Patah, dan hilang"  
"Lalu mana batu itu?" Tanya Jongin  
"Ini" Luhan menyetuh lehernya tapi, tidak ada batu itu.  
"Apanya tidak ada apa apa disitu"  
"Hilang!" Luhan berteriak, Lalu rusuh seketika  
"Coba cari ditoilet mungkin terjatuh disana" Ucap Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari ke toilet.  
"Tidak ada"  
"Mungkin dijalan raya"  
"Mungkin, Ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Jongin dan Sehun menuju ke luar, Ia menyeberang dan sampai ketempat dimana Ia terjatuh. Lubang yang ada dipinggir jalan raya dan sudah ditaruh garis polisi.

Hantaman yang sangat dahsyat sampai aspal terpecah, Saat Sehun, dan Jongin ingin melewati garis polisi,  
"Aigo, Aigo~! Jangan kesana, berbahaya!" Seorang Bibi pemilik toko buah menegur mereka berdua,  
"Maaf" Sehun membungkukan badannya. Bibi itu pun menjauh dan kembali ke tokonya  
"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan panik  
"Menghilang dan masuk kesana, terbang atau melayang kalau tidak bisa memanjat" Ucap Jongin  
"Betul!" Luhan bergegas menghilang dan menuju ke lubang itu, Tetapi Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan.  
"Lubang itu sangat dalam, Sayapmu saja patah karna benturan itu. Jika sudah sampai dasar bagaimana kau keatas lagi? Memang bisa terbang? Atau melayang seperti hantu, begitu?"  
"Tenang saja" Jawab Luhan santai, Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius lalu matanya terpejam. Sayap kecil seperti sayap peri muncul dari punggungnya, Detik berikutnya Ia langsung melompat ke dalam lubang. Sehun hampir saja berteriak 'Hajima!' tapi, Ia percaya bidadari bodoh itu bisa lama ada yang berbisik ditelinga Sehun  
"Aku mendapatkannya!"  
Sehun kaget dan langsung melihat ke lubang, Luhan muncul dari bawah dengan muka muram  
"Kau kenapa?"  
"Batu itu pecah" Suara Luhan bergertar, Matanya mulai berkaca kaca  
"Uljima!, Ayo kembali ke toko!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lalu berlari menuju toko, Luhan terbang. Bukan berlari. Juga bukan melayang.

*

"Kenapa bisa pecah?" Tanya Sehun  
"Mungkin saat ku mendarat, terbentur dan pecah"  
"Lalu bagaimana? Jika kau hanya mendapat 1 keping saja, yang lain dimana?"  
"Entah lah..., Tapi kalau tidak salah kepingan kepingn itu akan bersinar"  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin  
"Maksudku..., Hanya bidadari saja yang bisa melihatnya. Manusia tidak bisa, Mungkin kepingan yang lain ada ditubuh manusia"  
"Maksudmu apa lagi?!" Tanya Jongin  
"Kepingan itu akan masuk ke tubuh manusia, Eehh.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..." Luhan berpikir sebentar lalu menyelesaikan kata katanya  
"Misalnya...jika kepingan itu ada didekatmu otomatis kepingan itu akan menyatu denganmu, Mungkin kepingan itu masuk ke tubuh orang yang lewat didekat lubang"  
"Maksudmu, kepingan itu melayang lalu menembus kulit kita? Tapi tidak terasa?"  
Luhan mengangguk  
"Lalu? Apayang terjadi jika kepingan itu ditubuh orang?" Tanya Sehun  
"Biasanya orang itu akan terlihat lebih kuat, Seperti orang bodoh jika kepingan itu masuk ketubuhnya Ia akan pintar tanpa belajar sedikit pun. Itu jika satu keping saja. Jika 2 keping atau lebih orang itu mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat"  
"Terdengar menarik.." Jawab Jongin  
"Aku harus menemukan kepingan itu!"  
"Seberapa penting sih?" Tanya Sehun  
"PENTINGGG!" Luhan berteriak kesal,  
"Jika kalian tidak mau membantuku!, Aku.." Tiba tiba Luhan merasa sakit dipunggungnya, Ia menghentikan kata katanya  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, Tiba tiba darah keluar dari punggung Luhan, Jongin yang melihatnya langsung panik.  
"Punggungmu berdarah.."  
Luhan tidak menjawab, Ia mengepal kedua tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit.  
"Lukamu..., Jongin cepat ambil mobilku dirumah!" Jongin memutar badannya dan segera berlari menuju rumah Sehun.  
"Ini sangat sakit..., Ada apa ini? Jantungku melemah..." Ucap Luhan dalam hati, lalu ia menyetuh pungungnya yang berdarah. Telapak tangan Luhan penuh darah, Bajunya sudah tak mampu menyerah darah itu. Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan melihat ke pungungnya, Darah sudah memenuhi bajunya. Bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi sudah menyatu dengan manusia, Oleh sebab itu ia memiliki darah, dan organ lainnya.  
"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan tidak menjawab.  
'Beeppppp!' Kelakson mobil menunggu mereka diluar. Sehun menuntun Luhan berjalan menuju mobil, Tangan Sehun juga ikut penuh darah.

*

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Tanya Jongin  
"Tidak!" Sehun terus mondar mandir sampai dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun  
"Lukanya sudah dijahit, apa kalian keluarganya?"  
"Bukan, kami temannya"  
"Kau, ikut ke ruangan ku" Suruh dokter menunjuk Jongin, Jongin berdiri dari kursinya  
"Kau temani Gadis melayang itu"  
Sehun masuk ke ruangan, Luhan terlihat belum sadarkan diri. Tiba tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi.  
"Yoboseyo"  
"Yoboseyo, Sehun! Ini Kyung Soo. Nomorku baru saja diganti"  
"Kyung Soo, ada apa?"  
"Eodiso?"  
"Aku dirumah sakit"  
"Kau sakit?"  
"Bukan tapi pegawai ku"  
"Hah~ Syukurlah.."  
"Sudah lah jangan terlalu banyak berbicara, aku sedang dirumah sakit"  
"Iya iya..., Goodbye Chagi."  
Mata Sehun terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang,  
"Dia memanggilku Chagi?" ucap Sehun dalam hati, hati nya mulai berbunga. Tapi, Ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang terbaring kaku. Ia tidak bisa bersenang senang diatas penderitaan Luhan sekarang,  
"Tapi dia kan tidak sadar, dia pasti juga tidak bisa melakukan sihirnya" ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.  
Sementara itu Kyung Soo menuju ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud Sehun. Ia menghampiri meja informasi  
"Apa ada pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin?"  
"Maaf tidak ada, Tapi hanya ada Kim Joon Myun"  
"Bagaimana yang namanya Luhan? Ada?"  
"Ada.. dia ada diruangan nomor 19 di lantai 2"  
"Terimakasih.."  
Kyung Soo memasuki lift yang membawanya ke lantai 2, Matanya dengan teliti mencari kamar nomor 19. Ia sampai dipintu nomor 19  
"Kyung Soo! Semangat! Kau ini Kyung Soo!, Kau tidak boleh menghentikannya sampai disini!, Aku harus mengatakannya pada Sehun. Harus!" Ucap Kyung Soo sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menaikannya seakan akan berkata 'Semangat'. Ia terdiam dan berikir  
"Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya?, 'Sehun kau kan sudah lama dekat denganku..., Apakah kau ingin jadi pacarku?'" Ucap Kyung Soo dalam hati lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya  
"Tidak. Bukan begitu Kyung Soo!, 'Sehun apakah kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan? Aku bla bla bla bla bla..'"  
Ucap Kyung Soo lagi dalam hati, Ia sudah berpikir selama 2 menit. Dan akhirnya ia membuka pintu nomor 19 itu Ia hanya mengintip memastikan itu ruangan yang benar. Kyung Soo hampir saja ingin menendang pintu itu saat melihat Sehun yang menyentuh tangan Luhan dan memegangnya erat. Kyung Soo menutup pintu itu, dan berlari menuju lift. Kyung Soo menerbangkan pesan ke Sehun.

'Temui aku didepan rumah sakit'

*  
Plak

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun sambil menempelkan tangan kepipinya  
"Kau!, Kau berani sekali ya!"  
"Hey! Kecilkan suaramu" Sehun menarik Kyung Soo kedalam mobilnya  
"Kau kenapa marah marah begitu?" Tanya Sehun  
"Kau!, Kenapa kau memegang tangan Luhan?!"  
"A-aku..." Sehun kehabisan kata kata  
"Kau apa!? Cih!, Percuma saja selama ini aku..." Kyung Soo menghentikan kata katanya  
"Percuma aku mengiyakan semua tawaranmu!, Ku kira kau menyukaiku. Tapi, Ternyata tidak. Padahal waktu SMA kau bilang sudah janji..." Kyung Soo berhenti lagi  
"Ternyata! Kau malah menyukai gadis lain. Kau..." Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan air matanya,  
"Kau bodoh!, Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku harusnya malam ini mengungkapkan perasaan ku.. !"  
Kyung Soo keluar dari mobil Sehun dan menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat kencang. Kuat.

"Aku harus sadar.. sadar" Ucap Luhan dalam hati, Ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin ada didepannya.  
"Hey!, Kau membuatku terkejut" Teriak Luhan  
"Kau yang membuatku terkejut. Baru kau sadar, tapi sudah bisa marah marah seperti itu"  
"Aku bidadari, Bodoh!"  
"Ku kira sebelumnya bidadari itu baik, Ramah, Sopan, bla bal bla.."  
"Aku kan begitu.."  
"Jika kau begitu, kenapa kau bisa dibuang ke bumi?"  
Luhan tidak menjawab.  
"Mana Sehun?"  
"Sedang mengurus pembayaran.."  
"Aku harus bertemu dengannya.., Pasti uangnya tidak cukup"  
"Kau tau uang? Lalu kau juga tau rumah sakit?"  
"Aku bisa tau tanpa diberi tau, kalo soal benda. tapi kalu soal manusia aku tidak tau"  
Jongin berbalik dan tertawa, Sementara Luhan merasa kesal. Ia melepas infusnya dan menghilang. Ia memejamkan mata dan sayap muncul dari punggungnya, Tapi.. Ia tidak bisa terbang karena bekas oprasinya. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke lantai dasar, Ia menunggu orang yang ingin naik lift. Karena, Jika melakukan yang seperti kau bayangkan. Ia akan dikira hantu yang bergentayangan dirumah sakit.

"Luhan?"  
"Ikut aku ke luar sebentar"  
Sehun menurut dan keluar, Luhan menampakan dirinya.  
"Kau sudah sebaik ini?"  
"Iya, Tenang saja. Tapi.."  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Aku tidak bisa terbang lagi"  
"Kan cuma sementara saja, Kau juga melepas infusmu?" Sehun menatap tangan kiri Luhan berdarah.  
"Apa Jongin mengetahui ini?" Tanya Sehun  
"Tidak!, Dia sedang tertawa terbahak bahak. Karena aku kesal aku memilih menghapirimu kelantai dasar, Dia mentertawakanku loh!"  
"Lalu kau mau apa menemui ku?"  
"Uangmu cukup untuk membayar biaya operasiku?"  
"Cukup"  
"Jangan bohong"  
"Tidak"  
"Kau berbohong! Iya kan?"  
"Hah~ Iya"  
"Aku akan membantumu"  
"Uang didompetmu hanya cukup untuk membayar kamar kan?"  
"Iya" Sehun merasa jengkel  
"Keluarkan dompetmu!"  
"Mau apa?!"  
"Keluarkan saja" Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya.  
"Ini"  
"Tahan!"  
"Tahan?"  
Luhan menyentuh dompet Sehun dengan sentuhan jari telunjuknya. Tiba tiba Sehun merasakan gerakan dari dalam dompetnya.  
"Kau menyihirnya?" Tanya Sehun  
"Lihat saja"  
Sehun terkejut saat melihat lembaran uang won didompetnya bertambah.  
"Besok pagi aku boleh berkerja kan? Iya kan?"  
"Tidak boleh.., Akhir akhir ini pelanggan banyak makan ditoko 'Ramyun Jjang' sementara toko ku 'Ramyun Shop' ..." Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun  
"Aku akan membantu!"

"Uangnya masih belum cukup?!" Tanya Jongin, saking terkejut Ia sampai bangun dari sofa seakan akan ingin mencengkeram Sehun.  
"Biarku tambah lagi, supa..." Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan  
"Kau sudah cukup membantu.."  
"Tapi,.. aku.." Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. Lagi.  
"Luhan.."  
"Bidadari bodoh ini perlu istirahat? Sepertinya tidak, iya kan?" Tanya Jongin, Jongin mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban Luhan  
"Tidak, Aku perlu istirahat sekarang" Luhan menuju kamar dengan kepala tertunduk  
"Sehun-a, Apa dia anemia?"  
"Jongin!"  
"Kenapa? Mungkin saja kan? Dia, Kan banyak mengeluarkan darah malam tad. Jadi,.." Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin  
"Kim Jongin-ssi!"  
Jongin tertawa puas, Sehun menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup. Apakah Ia harus menghubungi Kyung Soo?  
"Jongin, Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"  
"Katanya, Luhan tidurnya harus miring, itu saja"  
"Hanya itu?"  
"Iya"

"Pagi Jongin"  
"Pagi.., Sehun" Jongin menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi meja makan sambil menguap  
"Ini jam berapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengucek matanya  
"Ini jam 9 pagi, Kau bangunnya kesiangan"  
"Toko?"  
"Hari ini toko dibuka jam 09.30", Kau bantu aku menyusun pepero ya?"  
"Pepero day?, Aku hampir melupakannya. Ah, Luhan belum bangun?"  
"Belum, Aku akan membangunkannya"  
Sehun menuju ke kamar Luhan, Ia terkejut saat membuka pintu

h

"Luhan, Gwaenchanayo?" Sehun menkati ranjang Luhan, Wajahnya merah dengan nafas yang terengah engah.  
"Kau sakit?" Sehun menempelkan tangannya di kepala Luhan. Panas. Sepertinya Ia demam, Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ia kan bisa sulap, Kenapa Ia tidak membuat dirinya sendiri sembuh.  
"Apa kau sebegitu lemahnya?"  
Luhan tidak menjawab, Sehun segera memanggil Jongin  
"Kim!, Ambilkan kompres!"  
"Luhan sakit?"  
"Iya"  
"Arasso, Jakaman!" Tak lama Jongin membawa kompres, Sehun segera menempelkan kompres ke kepala Luhan  
"Sebaiknya aku ke toko"  
"Susun peperonya.."  
"Iya..., Aku ke toko dulu" Jongin meninggalkan kamar, Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua  
"Luhan.."  
"Hm?" Suaranya bergetar, Luhan berusaha membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Sehun  
"Kau istirahat saja, Aku yang akan mencarikan kepingan batu itu"  
"Tidak, Aku juga ikut"  
"Kau istirahat saja, Lukamu belum sembuh"  
"Arasso! Arasso.."  
"Bagaimana caranya?"  
"Huh~, Jika manusia tidak mudah. Tapi mungkin saja kau bisa melihat cahayanya, Karena kau bisa melihatku walau aku tak terlihat. Sentuh saja orangnya, dimana saja. Nanti kepingannya akan terjatuh sendiri"  
"Tidurlah, Aku akan mencarinya"  
"Tidak apa apa sendirian? Jika kau butuh bantuan. Panggil aku, Aku akan segera terbang"  
"Tidak usah! Kau istirahat saja . Jangan menghawatirkan aku, Jika butuh bantuan hubungi Jongin dengan telephone rumah. Nomornya tercatat di buku telephone"  
"Kau mirip Park Chan Yeol ya?"  
"Apa apaan sih!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya  
"Maaf ya.."  
"Kenapa meminta maaf?"  
"Aku membuatmu tidak bisa menjadikan Kyung Soo pacarmu.."  
"K-kau tau dari mana?"  
"Jongin yang bilang""  
"Ahh.., Sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu"  
"Itu salah ku!"  
"Ah Sudahlah" Sehun berdiri dari ranjang, dan mengelus kepala Luhan. Tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan.  
"Dia benar benar bodoh!.., eehh. Aljima.., Gomawo." Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

*

"Sudah malam begini dia belum juga datang!" Jongin mondar mandir didepan toko yang sudah tutup.  
"Coba hubungi dia"  
"Tidak ada jawaban!"  
"Aku akan mencarinya!" Luhan tiba tiba menghilang  
"Hey!, Kau selalu meninggalkanku! LUHAN!" Jongin kesal dan memilih ikut mencari Sehun. 

Sejam sudah Jongin berkeliling untuk mencari Sehun, Tiba tiba handphone Jongin berbunyi. 'Oh Sehun' nama itu tertera pada layar handphone,  
"Yoboseyo! Sehun kau dimana?"  
"Yoboseyo.., Maaf. Aku ada di market"  
"Untuk apa kesana?"  
"Persediaan tepung habis, Jadi aku ke mini market. Kau bisa kesini sekarangkan?"  
"Untuk apa aku kesana?"  
"Cih, Bantu aku! Mengangkat 2 karung tepung ini"  
"Kau kan bisa meminta pegawai market untuk mengantarkan ke toko"  
"Uangku habis.., Ah, Cepatlah kesini"  
"Tapi, Luhan sedang pergi"  
"Pergi kemana?"  
"Pergi mencarimu, Karna kau lama sekali jadi dia mencarimu"  
"Biarkan saja dia, dia keras kepala. Lebih baik kau membantuku dari pada menunggunya pulang, Kunci pintu toko jangan lupa. Jangan khawatirkan Luhan, Ia bisa menembus pintu kan?"  
"ehh, Kalau soal itu aku tidak tau"  
"Cepatlah kesini, Aku menunggu"  
Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya. Jongin menuju market langganan Sehun, Sementara Luhan masih mencari Sehun.

"Orang ini kemana?!" ucap Luhan, Karena Ia sudah kelelahan. Ia memutuskan pulang kerumah Sehun  
"Pasti Jongin sudah pulang" Ucapnya dalam hati, Luhan mendorong pagar rumah Sehun yang tidak terkunci, Lalu mendorong pintu rumah.  
"Ah! Terkunci?, Apa Jongin masih ditoko?"  
Luhan pun menuju ke toko ramyun,  
"Ah..., Sepi sekali. Mungkin Jongin sedang didapur" Luhan mendorong pintu toko yang terkunci.  
"Kenapa terkunci?" tanyanya dalam hati, lalu Ia menampakan dirinya. Dan memutuskan untuk memanggil Jongin.  
"Jongin! Buka pintunya!" Tidak ada jawaban  
"Kim Jongin! Buka pintunya!"  
"Kau mendengarku tidak?!" Luhan terlihat sangat kesal  
"Sehun! Buka pintunya!" Luhan berteriak dengan sangat keras, Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia menyerah. Luhan duduk dan bersandar didepan pagar. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara.

"Luhan?" Jongin terkejut melihat Luhan, Melihat mereka berdua datang dengan menggendong karung, Luhan berteriak.  
"Kalian! Lama sekali!"  
"Salahmu, Kenapa kau mencariku. Aku sudah bilang kau tidur saja" Jawab Sehun  
"Sudah lama kau diluar?" Tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Luhan  
"Tidak baru saja"  
"Ini pegang sebentar" Jongin menjatuhkan karung tepungnya ditangan Luhan, Lalu Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celana.  
"Cepat! Ini berat!"  
Jongin melirik ke arah Luhan, lalu memutar mendorong pintu toko,  
"Kalian mengangkat beban berat" Ucapnya sambil menaruh karung tepung ditanah  
Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. 3 detik. Ia melepaskan pandangannya, lalu menuju ke dalam. Tiba tiba Luhan muncul tepat didepan Sehun. Yang membuat Sehun terkejut.  
"Apa?!"  
"Bagaimana batunya?"  
Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menuju ke dapur dan menaruh karung tepung di atas meja. Luhan mengikutinya sampai kedapur dengan wajah yang sangat ingin tau.  
"Huh~" Sehun mengeluargan setengah pecahan yang sudah menyatu menjadi seperti batu yang terbelah. Lalu tersenyum.  
"Wah! Banyak" Teriak Luhan sambil merebut batu itu dari tangan Sehun  
"Susah mendapatkannya.."  
"Siapa suruh kau mencarinya?"  
Luhan menghilang begitu saja.

Sehun membuka pintu tokonya pagi ini, dengan senyuman pertama untuk pelanggan pertama.  
"Selamat pagi, Happy Pepero Day" sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya  
"Selamat pagi" Jawab pelanggan itu, Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin  
"Mana Luhan? Dia terlambat 10 menit"  
"Tidak tau, Dia tidak ada dikamarnya. Mungkin pergi mencari pecahan itu"  
Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin  
"Kita berkerja berdua hari ini, Semangat!"  
Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Sudah 4 jam Luhan tidak pulang. Sehun dan Jongin tidak sekhawatir biasanya, mereka malah menutup toko dan memutuskan untuk menonton film. Luhan tiba tiba muncul didepan pintu rumah Sehun, dan cuaca sedang hujan sangat deras  
"Bodoh! Manusia itu tidak ada dirumahnya" Tiba tiba terdengar suara anjing menggonggong dari arah belakang rumah, Luhan yang penasaran menuju ke sumber suara. Terlihat Bokgu sedang kehujanan didekat lampu taman, Luhan berlari kearah Bokgu yang sudah basah kuyup.  
"Kau kedinginan?"  
"Tentu saja! Kau ini dasar bidadari bodoh, cepat bawa aku kedalam rumah!" Bagiku Bokgu berkata begitu, tapi itu hanya gonggongan ditelinga Luhan. Ia membawa Bokgu ke teras rumah, dan mulai berbicara lagi  
"Pemilikmu kemana sih?" Tanya Luhan  
"Mana ku tau!" Jawab Bokgu, sama seperti tadi itu hanya gonggongan  
"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti.." Luhan berpikir "Jika aku buat anak anjing ini berbicara pasti akan merepotkan Sehun karna anjing itu pasti akan terus mengomel" Luhan menarik nafas panjang.  
"Kau tunggu disini!" Luhan langsung menghilang  
"Cih, tentu saja aku akan terus disini sampai hujan berhenti" Jawab Bokgu sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Luhan menuju ke toko ramyun, tetapi toko sudah tutup,  
"Jika aku punya ponsel pasti tidak seperti ini"  
Luhan melihat kesebrang toko terlihat telepon umum yang berdiri kokoh disana.  
"Sepertinya harus menggunakan uang" Luhan meraba kantong celananya yang kosong.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"  
Luhan melihat kesekeliling, dan menarik nafas  
"Dari pada aku berdiri disini, aku lebih baik mencari kepingan" Luhan menghilang lagi dan pergi entah kemana. Tak lama Jongin & Sehun muncul dari dalam bus.  
"Huh~ filmnya tidak bagus. Sepertinya baru saja turun hujan"  
"Karna itu film horor jadi kau tidak menyukainya, Jongin. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"  
"Ingat apa?, Ah! Aku meninggalkan jam tanganku ditoko"  
"Aku.., meninggalkan Bokgu dihalaman belakang.."  
"Hujan?"  
"AH! Sial, Cepat kita pulang"  
Sehun melihat Bokgu yang sedang meringkuk diteras rumah. Sehun barlari dan langsung menggendongnya.  
"Luhan belum pulang?" Tanya Jongin sambil membuka pintu rumah  
"Sepertinya belum"  
"Lama sekali mencari kepingannya sampai selarut ini"  
Sehun & Jongin memasuki rumah, Sehun segera duduk disofa dan mengeringkan bulu Bokgu. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa,  
"Oh ya aku menemukan satu keping di bioskop" Sehun mengeluarkan kepingan batu dari dalam kantong celananya.  
"Ada di orang yang mana?"  
"Yang duduk disampingku, Aku hanya menyentuh kotak popcorn yang Ia pegang. Ku kira tidak akan bisa keluar ternyata bisa keluar dari kakinya. Lalu aku pura pura menjatuhkan ponselku dan mengambilnya padahal aku mengambil kepingan itu"  
"Jika Luhan pulang pasti Ia sangat senang" kata Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan "apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Luhan itu seperti Gumiho ?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat ke arah Bokgu yang sedang menutup matanya karena sedang dikeringkan. Sehun pun tertawa lalu menatap Jongin "benar juga, berarti dia itu setengah bidadari dan setengah Gumiho"

Luhan sedari tadi berjalan menuju sebuah Minimarket yang sedang banyak pengunjungnya, mungkin karena saat itu sedang hujan dan memilih berteduh di sana. Luhan pun berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang tersebut "Itu dia !" seru Luhan sambil berlari menuju seorang kakek yang sedang berdiri di dalam kotak telpon yang ada di seberang Mini Market tersebut.

Tidak lupa, Luhan menampakkan dirinya dan berpura-pura kehujanan dan mengetuk pintu kotak telpon tersebut. Kakek tersebut lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan menatap Luhan dalam, mungkin di dalam pikiran ada seseuatu yang aneh di dalam diri Luhan atau sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya tentang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu

"kakek, bisa minta uangnya dompetku hilang dan ponselku juga hilang, aku ingin menelpon sauda… saudara ku di rumah" jelas Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya, kakek tersebutpun mengangguk dan memberikan uang kecil yang dia miliki kepada Luhan, Luhan pun mengambil uang tersebut dan menyentuh pelan jari kakek tersebut. Dengan perlahan kepingan yang lumayan besar tersebut keluar dan mendarat di tangan Luhan.

"yeoboseyo ?" tanya Jongin saat telpon rumah Sehun berbunyi "YA ! JEMPUT AKU !" teriak seseorang dari sebrang telpon tersebut, Jongin hanya tersenyum karena dia sudah sangat kenal suara siapa itu "baiklah Luhan, dimana kau…" kata Jongin lagi.

Sehun duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil memperhatikan kepingan bola permata yang bewarna ungu tersebut. Sehun berpikir, kalau dia memasukkan kepingan tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya apakah Luhan akan memperhatikannya dan mencintainya, Sehun pun langsung memukul pelan pipinya dan berguman kata 'tidak mungkin' terus menerus.

"KAMI PULANG !"suara tersebut langsung membuat Sehun memasukkan kepingan tersebut ke dalam kantong hitam kecil lalu memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"YA ! kau !" teriak Luhan sambil berlari ke arah Sehun dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Sehun pun terkejut dan tidak bisa bergerak didalam pikirannya apa Luhan marah ? kesal ?

Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun sambil meloncat kegirangan "aku medapatkan setengah kepingannya !" seru Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia, Sehun hanya diam dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut kencang, pipinya memerah. Jongin pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan

Perlahan, Jongin pun berjalan mengelilingi taman yang ada di kota tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat familiar. Dengan pelan Jongin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati yeoja yang bernama Kyung Soo tersebut yang sedang menemani beberapa anak kecil yang patuh dan hyperactive.

"Kyung Soo-a" panggil Jongin pelan, dia sangat gugup, bahkan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, jujur saja Jongin sangat mencintai Kyung Soo dari dulu. Bahkan Jongin rela kalau Kyung Soo bersama Sehun kalau itu adalah demi kebaikan Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Begitu manis, itulah di dalam pikiran Jongin. Dan Jongin pun menemani Kyung Soo untuk menjaga anak-anak tersebut, tertawa, tersenyum, bercanda, saling kejar-kejaran, saat itu seakan membuat Jongin melepas segala penat di tubuhnya.

"kau itu bidadari atau Gumiho sih" tanya Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambut Luhan yang sedang duduk di lantai sedangkan dia berada di sofa "Ya ! aku itu bidadari" jelas Luhan sambil meminum teh hangat yang dibuat oleh Sehun. Dengan perlahan Luhan menyatukan kedua belah kepingan yang sudah mereka temukan, Luhan pun memperhatikan bola permata ungunya tersebut "sisa satu keping.." guman Luhan.

Sehun pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan lalu mendudukannya di sofa "masih dingin ?" tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil memegang bola permata tersebut, dengan perlahan Sehun pun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari arah belakang sambil mengelus rambut Luhan lembut. Luhan hanya menahan detak jantungnya, dia begitu gugup dengan berada di posisi ini. Perlahan Luhan pun mengarahkan bola permata tersebut ke arah leher Sehun, bola tersebut pun perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam leher Sehun, "kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku ?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil Luhan namun Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyung Soo… kau mau tidak ?" tanya Jongin memastikan, baru saja Jongin melamar Kyung Soo di depan semua anak-anak tersebut dan membuat Kyung Soo terkejut dan menunduk malu. Untung semua anak-anak tersebut sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, dengan pelan Kyung Soo pun mengangguk dan membuat Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan, Jongin pun mengangkat kepala Kyung Soo dan menyatukan bibir mereka lalu menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. di dalam hati Kyung Soo, dia merasakan hatinya berdetak cepat, perasaan ini begitu berbeda saat dia bersama Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua punpulang ke rumah Kyung Soo.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Luhan sambil menutup matanya, Luhan pun hanya diam lalu menutup matanya pelan. Semakin dekat… dekat… 'BEEP ! BEEP !' suara ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan menunduk malu, dengan pelan Sehun membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_To : Oh Sehun_

_Subject : -_

_From : Kim Jong In_

_ Mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal bersama Kyung Soo, kami jadian ! besok aku akan mentraktir kalian ! juga besok aku akan mengambil semua barang-barangku._

Sehun pun tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan dalam, "Kyung Soo dan Jongin pacaran" kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan pun berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sambil menatap bulan yang terang menderang malam itu, dengan perlahan dibukanya jendela tersebut lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, udara lembab dan dingin menusuk indra penciumannya.

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerpa wajah cantik Luhan dan membuat Luhan menutup matanya sambil menutup jendela kamarnya. "Luhan…" suara lembut tersebut menyapa telinga Luhan, Luhan pun menatap mata yeoja tersebut dalam "Min Seokie !" seru Luhan sambil memeluk erat tubuh yeoja berpipi bakpao tersebut, "ehem !" deheman tersebut membuat Luhan terkejut dan melihat ke arah samping nya "Jong Dae-ssi" senyum Luhan terpatri di wajahnya saat dia menyadari orang-orang yang dia sayang datang dan menjenguknya.

Sehun sedari tadi berjalan berputar di depan kamar Luhan, dia ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia mencintai yeoja bermata rusa tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang… TIDAK ! tapi dua orang dari dalam kamar Luhan.

Dengan pelan, Sehun pun membuka sedikit pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat dua orang bersayap dan bergaun warna putih disana dan salah satunya memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"APA ?!" sontak Luhan terkejut, apa dia tidak salah dengar ? dia bisa kembali ke kayangan ? "tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Jong Dae sambil menatap Luhan "kau harus melupakan cintamu dengan namja yang ada di sana" jelas Min Seok sambil membuka pintu tersebut hanya dengan kedipan mata dan nampaklah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Sehun terkejut, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan "kemarilah" kata Min Seok lembut, dengan pelan Sehun pun mendekati mereka bertiga dengan ekpresi bingung.

"apa yang akan kau pilih ? kayangan atau namja ini ?" tanya Jong Dae kepada Luhan, Luhan terdiam lalu menatap dalam Min Seok. Dia ingin bersama Sehun, tapi dia juga ingin bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya yang ada di depannya tersebut. "kau bisa tinggal disini" kata Min Seok membuat Sehun, Jong Dae, dan Luhan terkejut "kau harus bahagia Luhan juga menjadi manusia seutuhnya… dan Kau ! jangan pernah membuatnya bekerja terlalu keras dan membuatnya sakit !" jelas Min Seok lalu di angguki oleh Sehun. "tapi…" kata-kata Jong Dae terpotong ketika Min Seok menatapnya "tidak apa-apa chagi, ini adalah pilihannya" jelas Min Seok lalu memeluk erat tubuh namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dia menjadi bidadari. Luhan pun menangis lalu memeluk erat kedua orang yang dia sayang.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun lalu menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya lalu mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Dengan senyuman, Min Seok dan Jong Dae menghilang dan pergi ke kayangan. "aku akan mencintaimu sampai kita mati" kata Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang "ne" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

**1 tahun kemudian**

"chukae Sehun… Luhan" kata Kyung Soo sambil menggendong salah satu anak kembarnya perempuan yang baru saja berumur 5 bulan bernama Kim Kyung In, hari itu Sehun dan Luhan resmi menikah di gereja yang mereka berdua pilih. Dengan gaun putih yang indah, dan dandanannya yang natural membuat Luhan begitu cantik, Sehun yang memakai jas putih juga begitu tampan dan membuat semua tamu iri dengan mereka.

"yeobo… dimana topi Jong Soo" tanya Jong In sambil menggendong satu anak kembar lelakinya "ini" kata Kyung Soo sambil memberikan Jong Soo topi. "wahh… mereka manis sekali…" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyung In dan Jong Soo "mereka berdua memiliki mata sepertimu Kyung Soo" kata Luhan membuat Kyung Soo tersenyum.

"hey ! chukae" kata Jongin sambil menghampiri Sehun, "ne… hey, ku rasa kalian baru menikah 11 bulan yang bulan yang lalu, berarti Kyung Soo hamil duluan !" seru Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa "begitulah… Sehun, sini…" perintah Jongin, Sehun pun hanya mendengarkan saran Jongin dan tiba-tiba tertawa "bagaimana ? kami selalu melakukannya seperti itu haha" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun memasang wajah mengerikan "apa ?" tanya Jongin "ternyata kau itu pervert sekali, aku tidak akan mengikuti saranmu" tolak Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa hebat.

"SATU ! DUA ! TIGA" 'clik' suara kamera menandakan foto telah diambil, mereka berempat… ahh, maksudku berenam Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyung Soo, dan kedua bayi kembar tersebut terlihat bahagia di dalam foto tersebut.

"you're my angel and my gumiho" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan marah dan mencubit pelan pinggang Sehun "ani… kau itu, my monster" kata Luhan lalu mencium bibir Sehun dan membuat semua tamu berteriak heboh.

END


End file.
